Cockblocked by Vatti
by Mama Villain
Summary: Germany x Nyo!Spain one-shot - 'Twas a stormy night, and sweet, old Ludwig is looking out for his Spanish girlfriend. Gets a bit steamy but nothing too bad. Germania is there at the worst time.


Cockblocked by Vatti

Ludwig x Carmen

Written for my favourite Aussie boy for an AU

—-

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner. I really missed this place…" the Spaniard stated with a melancholic smile, her arm wrapped around her date's. Her other arm was holding her jacket closed in fear that it would fly open due to the strong wind blowing. And she wasn't willing to be cold and exposed for that wasn't a good way to end a date.

Her date - a rather nicely built German male - nodded slightly. "It was my honour, Mädchen. I'm just glad you made it home safe." He walked her down a small path to the open front porch of his father's house. "Though, it is a shame that you had to come home to due the situation." He let go of her arm to dig through his pockets to find the house key.

"Oh please. We both knew that my father was on his last leg. But at least he went the way he came to be." Her smile turned sad, getting that strong feeling of wanting to cry. But she didn't want to ruin her makeup. Unfortunately, a few small tears ran down her cheeks, a sniffle or two leaving her.

The German turned to face her fully and pulled his hands out of his pockets, reaching up to hold her face gently. He carefully tilted her head up to look at him, using his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears. "He's in a good place. You spent as much time with him as you could."

She nodded slightly and held his hands against her face. "I-I know… I just miss him…" she muttered, scooting in closer to him before hugging him.

The German tensed up a little before softly wrapping his arms around her in an awkward hug. "Ja… We all will." He blushed slightly and coughed a little. "Let's head inside before the rain comes."

The Spanish woman let go of him and wiped under her eyes before nodding. "I don't want to get sick especially before seeing my kids."

Ludwig unlocked the door and pushed it open, slightly peering in to see if anyone was home. "I thought for sure that my Vatti would be home."

"He might be over at his step-brother's…" Carmen stepped inside with her date then instantly noticed the kids' toys in the living room all stacked and put away neatly. "I haven't seen those toys. Either Bernard spoiled the twins again, or your papí got them."

"Probably the first one." Ludwig closed the front door behind them and slid off his coat to hang up. "For your safety, I'd ask for you to remain here for the duration of the storm, then I'll drive you home."

"As if I'd leave you alone, you perfect gentleman." The Spaniard smiled just barely before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

He coughed awkwardly, his cheeks turning a bit red. "I'll get us a few blankets. And maybe turn up the heat. The temperature is supposed to drop after this storm." He cleared his throat. "May I take your jacket?"

She nodded and pulled off her coat as to not twist up the sleeves then handed it to the German to hang up. "I'll light some candles too, in case the power goes out."

—-

A few minutes later, the two curled up under at least three blankets. There were several candles lit around the living room area, giving enough light to see and move around in as the storm raged outside. The TV was not on as the two had decided on just enjoying each other.

"Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"How far have you gone with a woman?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Just answer the question. When you do, you can ask me an awkward question."

"Uh… Kissing."

"That's with me, hm?"

"Ja."

"Okay. It's your turn now."

"Hm… Ah-"

Carmen leaned up and kissed the corner of Ludwig's mouth. "You're taking too long, amor. Make it interesting."

Ludwig blushed and glanced away. "N-Nein. I-I can't do that to you."

"Aw but Luddy… That's not as fun." She pouted, holding one of his hands in her own. She reached up with her free hand and stroked the side of his face with a finger. "Please? We're dating. We deserve to know about each other, inside and out."

The male sighed before looking at his lover with intense blue eyes. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it being the shy, awkward gentleman he is. "We'll take it slow. We are in no rush."

"Yeah, but big boy, mama needs some action every once in a while," she huffed before grabbing his collar and pulling him down closer to her. "And you're the perfect type for mama," she muttered against his lips before kissing him.

He blushed darkly then kissed her back gently, not wanting to be rough with her. He reached up and held her face after a few seconds, his eyes slowly closing.

She smiled against his lips and slid onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pulled away slightly and muttered, "You're a good kisser, amor."

"Thank you. Now let's keep warm."

"Gladly." Carmen smirked and kissed him again but harder.

Ludwig tensed up but managed to kiss her back again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She hummed into the kiss and played with the back of his hair, leaning up closer to him.

The German huffed out his nose and slowly ran his tongue over his lover's bottom lip, who then shivered and denied him access. He growled quietly and bit her bottom lip. She gasped and opened her mouth a little which let him have access. He slid his tongue in and explored a little before pulling away, trailing kisses down her jaw.

"L-Luddy…?" she whispered, tilting her head up for him. Everything had gone by so fast, but she wasn't complaining. It felt good, especially since she hadn't been touched like this in a few years.

Not that he was being rude, but he ignored her in turn for his instinctual habits. He then reached her neck and kissed at it, his fingers resting on the sides of her stomach.

"What are you two doing?" a deeper sounding voice resonated through the living room causing the lovers to part with red faces.

Ludwig tensed up before clearing his throat. "Nothing, Vatti."

The Spaniard buried her face into her boyfriend's neck, holding him tightly in embarrassment. She had no words nor did she want to show her face.

The German's father raised an eyebrow then huffed out a small breath. "Just wear protection," he stated simply before leaving the room to head to his study.

Ludwig looked down at his girlfriend and sighed, "I better get you to your apartment. It sounds like the storm is lightening up."

"Okay…" Carmen muttered before sitting up and brushing her hair back.

The rest of the night was awkward as the two headed back to her apartment, no words or mentions of the past situation. It was safe to say that it was not mentioned to anybody.

Though who would have thought that her old ex (aka Ludwig's brother) had been in the next room over and noticed their whole ordeal.


End file.
